Forget Me Not
by koichii
Summary: Sometimes, there are things that have to be forgotten if one wanted to go on living. Akashi Seijuurou knew that. But he still hoped that someday Kuroko Tetsuya would remember what they meant to each other once upon a time.
1. Prologue: Goodbye, Tetsuya

**A/N: **Again, due to my comp's weird behaviour these past few days, I'm uploading all the drafts (mostly AkaKuro) I wrote here in ffn. Updates will be constant for I am making a complete backup of my files. ^^

This chapter is sort of inspired by Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

_"People always talk about how hard it can be to remember things - where they left their keys, or the name of an acquaintance - but no one ever talks about how much effort we put into forgetting. I am exhausted from the effort to forget... There are things that have to be forgotten if you want to go on living." ~Stephen Carpenter, Killer_

**Prologue: Goodbye, Tetsuya**

"Sei!" he exclaimed, excitement lacing his normally monotonous voice, as he ran towards the red-haired male the moment he saw him standing there by the shore, watching the sun paint the dimming sky a bloody red-orange before it completely disappears for the night. He instantly enveloped the (slightly) taller male in a bone-crushing hug, effectively communicating how much he have missed him. "I didn't hear anything from you since you went back to Teiko so I got worried."

The red-haired male he called Sei heaved a deep breath before slowly getting loose from him. Confusion was obvious in his eyes as he watched Sei glance at the other male behind him. "I'm here to tell you to back off. Seirin is supposed to be a neutral territory so you shouldn't be favouring Meiko in this war. You're only complicating the situation," he said seriously, causing the bluenette's eyes to widen in surprise.

"W-What?" he mumbled, totally baffled about the words he just heard from the one he loved the most. "We're not on anyone's side except for peace, Sei. All we want to happen is for this war to stop," the bluenette reasoned out. What is Sei talking about?

"I re-enlisted," Sei stated, effectively preventing him from what he was about to say further. His own baby blue orbs widened even more at the information while the male behind him just remained indifferent to the revelation, as if he was totally expecting it. "I believe the chairman's cause. Peace can only be achieved once all weak links are eliminated. I'm here to tell you to stop meddling before Teiko begins to see you as an enemy. This isn't your fight so back off." Then with that, he turned on his heel and prepared to leave.

"S-Sei! Wait!" he called, panic slowly rising in his chest. He didn't expect that it would turn out this way. All he thought of was how they would spend the rest of the night together after he and the redhead were reunited. He didn't thought the conversation would go like this. That Sei wasn't here to come back to him but to say goodbye, perhaps forever. The redhead stopped and turned to look at him with his cold orbs of crimson and gold. "W-What... What about us?" he breathed, voice dropping in a mere whisper.

Sei remained silent for a moment, his gaze transferring onto the now darkening sky before his mismatched orbs turned to stare at anxious baby blue ones. "There's no us. It won't work," he said, voice still in that monotone that the bluenette found annoying. "It was just a mere fling, nothing more. Forget about me."

He was too stunned to speak, his heart breaking into minute pieces at the words uttered by the redhead. Heart hammering loudly against his chest, he moved his mouth to speak when his eyes caught the ring on his left ring finger, the stone lying in the center was the same colour as his own eyes -baby blue. With a lump in his throat, he took it off and handed it back to the redhead. Forcing a smile, he spoke, "Y-You're right. It won't... It won't work. Here." He extended his arm to return the ring Sei gave him.

But instead of accepting it, the redhead shook his head. "No, don't. That's yours. I gave that to you."

"I insist. I don't want it," he said as he looked away and thrusting it onto Sei's hand, not seeing how the latter's eyes hardened at his words.

Sei stared at the ring for a moment before he did something unexpected. He threw the ring over the shore causing the bluenette's eyes to go wide for the nth time that afternoon. "Goodbye, Tetsuya," he said then with that, he walked away without looking back.

Tetsuya felt tears forming in his eyes as he watched Sei walk away. He furiously blinked away the tears that began to cloud his vision. Shame on him if he wouldn't be able to take a good look of his love for the last time because of these stupid tears. His heart shattered even more as the red-haired male's figure became smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away. _Sei..._

He gave a start when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his stepbrother who had remained quiet during the whole talk with Sei. "Tetsuya, let's go," he quietly said, his expression completely unreadable.

"Wait, Shu-nii," Tetsuya said then he ran to where he thought Sei threw the ring. Tears were swiftly reforming in his eyes by now, threatening to fall very soon, ergo making his search for the jewellery quite difficult.

"Here," he looked up again at the sound of his stepbrother's voice and saw him holding out the blue diamond ring to him.

Relief showed in Tetsuya's eyes and he let out an appreciative sound as he accepted the ring. "S-Shu-nii," he breathed, clutching the ring close to his chest. "Can you turn around?" he requested.

Shuzo didn't speak and just turned around without any comments. He stared at the now indigo-coloured horizon with the stars twinkling brightly as he felt Tetsuya lean his forehead against his back and began to cry. As the bluenette's sobs filled the solemn dusk, Shuzo wondered if he'd be able to see Tetsuya's bright-as-a-star smile ever again. _Damn you, Akashi Seijuurou._

**Prologue End**


	2. Chapter One: The Clock is Ticking

**A/N: **December is almost here! Time for Secret Santa fics and stuff~! Gihihihihihi :3

To the reviewers of the prologue **~ yurutan, Cutie-Pie-Angel, Akakuro Seiya, Chio'No'Akuma, Tetchin, Kuhaku, misakiii, Flow L, Everlasting Snow Princess **and **The Crimson Red Rose ~ **sankyuu! :D**  
><strong>

* Teiko here is a country here along with Rakuzan, Yosen, Shutoku, Too, Kaijo, Meiko, Kirisaki Daichi and others. Seirin is also a country, kingdom to be exact and a neutral one so it is usually left alone by other countries though they didn't stop to convince it to ally with them. As ideal as it seems (and yes, because this is a fic), Seirin's loyalty lies with the promotion of peace. I can smell Gundam SEED really but no, this doesn't focus too much on the war (for it is already finished. Sort of) but this fic's focus is on Akashi and Kuroko's future. Yeah.

**AND THIS IS GOING TO BE M-PREG. **Yes, you've read it right. If you don't like m-preg, I'm sorry. #notreallysorry haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

**Chapter One: The Clock is Ticking**

"I'll be fine, Shu-nii," Tetsuya told a scowling Shuzo. "What could possibly happen to me in a peace conference?"

_Everything I can think of, _the raven-haired male mused before he let out a heavy sigh. "It's an awful one week conference and to be held in Teiko," he stated, not really okay with the idea of Tetsuya leaving the country for seven days without him, his protective instincts for the bluenette flaring.

Tetsuya was too tempted to roll his eyes at his brother. Typical Shuzo. "And so? I've been away for months in the past. It wasn't a conference though but the point is, I've been out of Seirin for longer than a week," he argued then his expression softened when Shuzo closed his eyes and began to massage his forehead, an indication that he's worried. "It's been two years since the war ended, Shu-nii. I'm certain that most, if not all, don't hold grudges anymore. Plus, with Seijuurou Akashi being Teiko's new head of state, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Unbeknownst to Tetsuya, Shuzo wasn't listening to him anymore for the raven's attention was already focused on that single name.

Seijuurou Akashi, Teiko's newly-elected head of state. He was the most feared soldier during the war because of his excellent combat prowess and his brilliant mind for tactic and strategy that caused the demise of several enemies and downfall of powerful organisations. And he was once Tetsuya's lover. Seijuurou Akashi, the guy who turned his back on Tetsuya once albeit he had a change of heart at the near end of the war, when the real root of the conflict was unmasked. The guy who helped Tetsuya end the war and the same guy who left the bluenette, definitely breaking his heart once more.

Shuzo sighed again. How fast time flew. After the war, Tetsuya, being the only son of the late King Hiroshi and Queen Tetsumi, assumed the position of Supreme Commander of the Kingdom of Seirin. Shuzo being his only living family, although they weren't really blood-related, and Himuro Tatsuya, one of his best friends, became his most trusted advisors.

Seijuurou after the war, as mentioned, took over the position of head of state of Teiko after the former head of state was thrown in jail not only for instigating the war but also for almost killing Tetsuya. The former head of state was also guilty for planning a mass murder of the Carriers -males who were genetically-experimented so they would be able to get pregnant due to the shortage of females. The former Teiko head firmly believed that Carriers are horrible anomalies of society and must be eliminated at once.

Tetsuya, in his two years of being Supreme Commander, has met each and every heads of different states, including that of Rakuzan, Yosen, Too, Shutoku, Kaijo, Meiko and several others. He'd met all, except Seijuurou. Each and every time that there'd be a meeting for the state heads or between Seirin and Teiko, Shuzo, with the help of Tatsuya and Taiga, never failed to find ways that would prevent the bluenette from attending, especially when they knew that Seijuurou would be there as well. At first, Tetsuya didn't have a problem with it since he didn't particularly favour traveling so far (Teiko is the farthest from Seirin) but as months passed and turned into a year, he got suspicious and began to question the three men. But thanks to Tatsuya's seemingly flawless logic, they managed to appease the bluenette with flimsy reasons.

Up until now.

"Shu-nii? Are you listening to me?" Tetsuya's voice pulled Shuzo out of his reverie. The raven-haired male blinked several times to find the bluenette waving petite hands in front of his face.

The older male pushed Tetsuya's hands away from his face. "Ah, no. I'm sorry, Tetsuya. What was that again?" he asked, not able to hide a smile when his brother pouted at him. _It's better for things to be like this,_ he mused as he listened to the bluenette repeat what he just said a while ago. _I'm sure you're better off without him. _Exactly nine months after the war ended, Tetsuya got himself involved in a car accident which left him in a critical condition, scaring Shuzo to death. It even went up to the point that the raven almost lost hope but fortunately, Tetsuya fought his way back to consciousness.

But not without any price.

The bluenette stayed in coma for almost a month as his body healed naturally and when he woke up, everybody were ecstatic. Though injured, Tetsuya seemed perfectly normal and fine but he wasn't the same anymore. They learned later that he's suffering from selective amnesia. He could still remember his shock when Tetsuya didn't recognise Seijuurou when the latter was shown on the evening news that they were watching.

The doctor explained to them afterwards that the bluenette was exhibiting symptoms of selective amnesia for he was able to remember each and everyone of his friends and family save for Seijuurou. Tetsuya then underwent a series of casual yet mandatory questions in order to determine how much of the redhead he'd forgotten and the results were even more shocking than his condition -the bluenette indeed has selective amnesia and all he'd ever forgotten was Seijuurou Akashi. The fearsome redhead was completely wiped off from Tetsuya's memories as if he didn't exist at all. What's also astonishing was the fact that the bluenette didn't even realise that he has amnesia.

Shuzo, Tatsuya and Taiga didn't know what to think about it. The doctor told them that it might be temporary or it might be permanent. No one knows what would really happen with it so he advised them to not linger on the idea of reminding Tetsuya of the person he'd forgotten but instead let him go on with his life and create new memories in the process. He explained further that the bluenette have forgotten Seijuurou because the latter might be associated to his most haunted and most heartbreaking memories ergo causing him the most pain. It was as if Tetsuya Kuroko's mind was protecting the bluenette from too much pain by locking away memories of the source.

So what everyone did was to keep quiet about Seijuurou and tried the best that they can to prevent the two from seeing each other again given that they're both heads of their respective countries right now. Shuzo thought, and Tatsuya and Taiga agreed, that they shouldn't tell Tetsuya about Seijuurou and just wait for the bluenette to remember the redhead just as the doctor suggested. But almost two years have passed since then and still the bluenette has showed no signs of remembering even just a tiny bit about Seijuurou Akashi. _Should I be happy that he couldn't remember his pains and heartaches anymore?_

"Shu-nii!" Tetsuya's exasperated voice pulled the raven-haired male once more from his inward musings. "You're really not listening to me," he complained. He grunted when his older brother just gave him a blank stare, not even embarrassed for having been caught in his inattentiveness. "Anyways, don't worry. Koga-kun is going with me," he said, referring to one of Seirin's most trusted soldiers and his friend, Shinji Koganei. "He said he's going to see how his older sister was doing there at Teiko so he volunteered to accompany me. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are also going to be there as well so I'm perfectly safe."

_Yes, Tetsuya. No harm would surely come your way. Not with Akashi around. They'd be dead before anyone could even dare touch just the tip of your hair, _Shuzo thought when he remembered how overprotective Seijuurou was of Tetsuya, effortlessly beating him on that category. The red-haired Teiko heir might have broke Tetsuya's heart and left him but Shuzo knew that Seijuurou Akashi's feelings for the bluenette still remained the same. "Of course, I know that. Now go away. I've still got work to do." He shooed his younger brother out of his office seeing that the latter wouldn't really give up on persuading him to agree on the matters with the peace conference.

Tetsuya, deciding that he wanted to act childishly that moment, puffed his cheeks before sticking out his tongue to his brother who was now back on reading the files waiting for him at his desk. Being the bluenette's chief advisor, it was mandatory for Shuzo to read project proposals, daily reports from each department running the country and some law revisions before it was passed on to the bluenette for either approval, rejection or vetoing. He, Tatsuya and Taiga hold three of the most important positions in Seirin since the three of them could easily guide and influence Tetsuya in decision-makings.

And Shuzo would make sure that the trust Tetsuya placed upon them wouldn't go to waste.

"Don't worry, Shu-nii, I'll send Haizaki-kun your love," Tetsuya teasingly said, as much as his blank expression and tone could allow him. Haizaki Shogo, the second-in-command of Seirin's defense force, was his older brother's fling. Or that was what Shuzo told him though the bluenette thought it was more than that. The grey-haired male was currently in Teiko along with Kagami Taiga, Seirin's defense minister, for an important meeting with Aomine Daiki, Teiko's own defense head.

"Get out!" Tetsuya laughed softly at Shuzo's flustered expression before he swiftly headed out of the door. "You're really a brat," he muttered but a gentle smile showed on his face as he went back to reading the files. _I wonder how Akashi would react the moment he finds out about Tetsuya's condition._

* * *

><p>"Here," Tatsuya said as he grabbed Tetsuya's wrist and swiftly fastened a silver bracelet around it even before the bluenette could react. "I was out on a meeting with Hyuuga-san and Aida-san yesterday when I saw that. It reminded me of you so I bought it." With that, he gave the bluenette a small smile.<p>

Tetsuya didn't say anything but just stared down at the bracelet. It was silver with a few sapphire and ruby stones in it. He stared harder at the sapphire. The deep fiery colour brought something nostalgic in him, as if he'd seen that colour before. Not in a jewelry but in someone else's eyes. Though he couldn't put a name and a face on that certain someone. _Was it Taiga-kun? _"It's gorgeous, Tatsuya-kun. Thanks," he said as he smiled back at the black-haired male, obviously touched by his thoughtfulness.

Tatsuya chuckled nervously before speaking once more. "Don't thank me, Tetsuya-kun. I've placed a transmitter there. Wait, let me explain," he swiftly added when the bluenette scowled at him. "Shuzo-kun and I are uneasy about you going to Teiko so we're making sure nothing bad would happen to you there. There's a small button on the second ruby to the left if you start from the center. If you're in danger, just press that and we'll instantly be on our way to help you."

Tetsuya still didn't like it one bit that Shuzo and Tatsuya did something overprotective again. He would really never get, for the life of him, why these two, along with their other friends, were always treating him like a fragile baby. Even Shogo, who always scorns at him for being physically weak, was protective of him. Sort of.

He really didn't like it but he couldn't say that he didn't appreciate what they're doing for him.

He sighed as he ran a hand on his messy baby blue locks. "You and Shu-nii, plus Taiga-kun, are such a bunch of overprotective mother hens," he commented which made Tatsuya heave a sigh of relief. "Where's that brother of mine by the way?" he asked as he scanned the hangar where the shuttle taking him, Koganei and his staff to Teiko was situated. He's leaving a few minutes from now and yet his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, he suddenly had an emergency meeting thirty minutes ago," Tatsuya replied. "But he said he'll kick your ass if something bad happens to you there." He chuckled in amusement when Tetsuya pouted at that.

"Such a loving brother he is," the bluenette muttered then he waved at Koganei who was approaching them.

"The shuttle's ready, Kuroko-kun," the cat-like man said then he turned to grin at Tatsuya. "Yo, Himuro-san! How are you doing?"

Tatsuya smiled back at his friend. "I'm fine, Koga-san. Thank you for asking," the raven replied. "Send my regards to Taiga, Haizaki-kun and Mitobe-kun when you see them." He laughed when Koganei blushed at the mention of his rumoured lover, Mitobe Rinnosuke.

"Ah, excuse me for a while," Tetsuya piped up when he noticed his luggage being carried to the plane by one bodyguard. "Tatsuya-kun, I'll see you in a week!" the bluenette exclaimed before leaving his two friends.

Tatsuya and Koganei watched Tetsuya approach the bodyguard with amused eyes. Typical of the bluenette to not let anyone do chores for him even if he's the prince and Supreme Commander of Seirin. "Take care of him, Koga-san," the raven said in a quiet voice as they went on watching Tetsuya pacify the guard who was startled by his presence.

Koganei, who also knew about Tetsuya's condition, nodded seriously. "Of course. You can count on me, Himuro-san," he reassured the raven. At the age of 19, and being the highest leader of the world's second most powerful nation, Kuroko Tetsuya was one of the most important people in the planet. However, because of his age and his inexperience, several world leaders do not take him seriously.

But because Tetsuya, whether they like it or not, is the second most powerful person on the planet as of now, they could do nothing but heed him.

"I know you would," Tatsuya said with a smile. "Tetsuya-kun's just too unpredictable for his own good. He's patient and calculative but when angered, he's a force to reckon with. We know that his heart's at the right track and his decisions are always good but the others don't. I'm worried that there might be some factions that would try to get rid of him in the peace conference because of the outlook he has with regards to the Carriers and because of his own background."

Koganei's eyes darted from Tetsuya to Tatsuya in a matter of seconds. "Why are you thinking like that, Himuro-san? The war's long over. It would cause an uproar if nation leaders are targeted, especially Kuroko-kun."

Tatsuya sighed at that. "Let's just hope you're right, Koga-san, because for as far as I know, this war is far from being long over," he said mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"Akashi, Seirin's party will be arriving an hour from now," Aomine Daiki, the Defense Minister of Teiko informed the moment the redhead got back from a grueling meeting with his council.<p>

Seijuurou loosened his tie so he could breathe a little more comfortable as one inquiring eyebrow rose. "Now? I thought they were supposed to arrive tomorrow," he said as he settled in his huge swivel chair and began checking his laptop for any messages.

"Shucchi changed the schedule, Seicchi!" a very familiar yet very annoying voice exclaimed from the door. A blond man, one that looked like a model, was standing over there and grinning widely. "The leaders' arrival were announced to the public so he changed their original schedule of arrival to avoid being horded by the press and any security problems. You know, he's acting again like the overprotective brother he is, ssu." The blond pouted for a moment before his grin returned when Seijuurou, who remained not looking at him the whole time he was talking, snapped his head up.

Daiki, actually knowing what Kise Ryota was referring to and not wanting to be there the moment Seijuurou would snap, nodded at the redhead and hastily left the room. Seijuurou, on the other hand, closed his laptop and eyed one of his ministers suspiciously. "What do you mean?" he asked though he had an inkling as to what the blond was talking about. _Impossible. I've never seen him attend conferences like this ever since. It's always Shuzo and Tatsuya who would attend meetings._

Ryota shook his head at Seijuurou's obliviousness. Or so he thought. "Of course you don't know." He gulped nervously when Seijuurou fixed him a glare. "Shucchi won't be attending nor Tatsuyacchi. This time, Tetsucchi's the one attending!"

**Chapter One End**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>NijiHai in this fic since my friends in Facebook, when I asked them, unanimously answered that Haizaki is best suited for Nijimura. Hihihihi.

And I apologise if all of them are quite OOCs. #notreallysorryagain

~koichii


	3. Chapter Two: It's a Pleasure to Meet You

**A/N: **There's a new ad for KnB s03 and I was like... omgggggg! Akashi Seijuurou is absolutely going to kill me one of these days. Not that I mind. *^*

Anyways, to the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ darklight123, Flow L, outofblue, Takucchi, VandQ, Lily Fenton Phantom, Akakuro Seiya, Harihi **and **Tetchin ~ **thank youuuu! :3

Question: Is there going to be a Secret Santa for AkaKuro or for the KnB fandom in general? The KHR! fandom has so I was curious. ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

**Chapter Two: It's a Pleasure to Meet You**

"Akashi, wait," Daiki said as he followed the red-haired male into the hangar where Seirin's private shuttle was scheduled to land. After the redhead got over his shock about Tetsuya's personal attendance in the conference, he immediately headed to Teiko's military airbase to meet said party.

Seijuurou stopped walking and looked back at Daiki, his usual calm countenance showing that he was impatient this time. "What is it, Daiki?"

Daiki, also not feeling exclusively lighthearted as of the moment, heaved a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell Seijuurou the truth when he could clearly see, and even feel, the almost-hidden excitement of the redhead? "What do you plan to do after seeing Tetsu again?" he asked. For the past two years, after the war ended, Seijuurou and Tetsuya have yet to see each other eye to eye. It would've been alright if the accident didn't happen. Now the tanned male didn't know what to expect. He was fearing what Seijuurou's reaction would be after he finds out about the bluenette's condition.

Seijuurou couldn't help but let a scowl cross his features at the question. "You're thinking too much, Daiki. I'm just following protocol. What's between Tetsuya and me was already in the past. What's between us now is solely business," he said but deep inside him he knew he's lying big time and he knew Daiki knew that as well.

Daiki shook his head slightly as a sad, almost melancholic, smile crossed his lips. _You've become a bad liar now, Akashi Seijuurou. _"Well, it should just be pure business," the tanned male said as he continued to walk ahead, trying to ignore the glare the smaller redhead was sending his way. "Because Tetsu has changed. He's not the same person you once loved, Akashi."

Seijuurou gave a start at his friend's words. _You're wrong, Daiki. I still love him. _"What do you mean by that, Daiki?" he asked calmly when he caught up with the tanned male. Is there something they're not telling him?

Daiki's lips went into a straight line at that question, his posture going rigid. Never turning his head to look at Seijuurou again, he answered, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Seijuurou intently watched as the shuttle landed onto the hangar. On the outside, he looked so calm and collected, even bored to death but inside, he's damn nervous. After he left Tetsuya when he re-enlisted for the war, he tried so hard to forget the bluenette even to the point of hooking up with different men and women but it proved to be futile. Everywhere he looked, he could only see Kuroko Tetsuya. It was as if his heart was subconsciously looking for the bluenette in everyone he met. Then when he learned about the former chairman's true intentions, he realised that he made a great mistake by leaving Tetsuya's side. Physically injured, and almost at the brink of death, he returned to Tetsuya. The bluenette and his older brother, Shuzo, welcomed him back with open arms (though there were a few scornful words from the older male). In the end, Seijuurou helped them put a stop to the war.<p>

But he knew it was naive of him to think that everything would be the same again. For after the war ended, they became so busy in rebuilding the damaged world that they have to temporarily, or permanently, set aside their personal lives and feelings. While his relationship with Shuzo, Tatsuya, Taiga and the others practically went back to the way it was, it wasn't the same with Tetsuya anymore. The bluenette went back to the quiet and timid boy he used to be when he's around the redhead. He would give Seijuurou small smiles and greet him whenever they meet but the latter could tell those smiles were fake. That he knew Tetsuya was too kind to even hold a grudge against him. Holding grudges was something Kuroko Tetsuya was incapable of. He knew he'd hurted the other boy too much and he won't be able to undo that no matter how much he wanted to.

Then things got too hectic and they became even busier. He flew back to Teiko to settle the chaos left by the former government and to help boost the morale of the citizens along with Daiki and the rest of his team. Eventually, he was elected as Teiko's new head of state. Not only because he's the great grandson of Teiko's founder but also because he was one of the heroes who helped bring an end to the war and despite his age, proved himself to be capable of leading the most powerful country in the world. Along with his election, he also learned that Tetsuya have assumed leadership of Seirin, with Shuzo and Tatsuya as his most trusted advisers and Taiga as the defense head.

And he has never seen the bluenette ever since then.

Though he wouldn't deny having occasional thoughts of abandoning his position and go back to Tetsuya's side.

Seijuurou was pulled out of his thoughts when the shuttle door, where the sigil of Seirin's head of state was engraved, opened. After that, a few people came out then a man with feline features exited second to the last, giving a quick surveillance of the area, before motioning to that someone inside that it was fine to get out. The redhead's normally cold crimson and gold orbs unconsciously softened the moment he saw Tetsuya. A physical change was quite obvious in the bluenette. He became a bit taller and leaner, earning a bit of muscles and putting them on the right places. His messy baby blue locks were still messy but a bit longer now, almost covering his eyes and ears. All in all, Kuroko Tetsuya looked so much of an adult than the scrawny and slightly emotional teenager he'd known in the past. Well, technically, he's just 19 but still, 17 is way too younger than 19.

Tetsuya suddenly looked at them and an uncharacteristically broad smile graced his features. Seijuurou's heart skipped a beat once more at the sight of that smile he loved so much before it faltered when he realised that it wasn't meant for him but for Daiki who was the focus of Tetsuya's almost affectionate gaze. "Aomine-kun," the bluenette called as he approached the tanned male standing beside Seijuurou. "How are you?" he asked after receiving a hair tousle from Daiki.

Daiki grinned at the bluenette. "I'm doing good, Tetsu. How about you? How's life as the head of Seirin?" he asked as he poked the other on the cheek in a teasing manner. Nobody dared reprimand Teiko's defense minister in what he was doing to Tetsuya for they all knew how close the two were back in the war.

Tetsuya pouted slightly as he swatted Daiki's hand away in a playful manner. "It's fine, Aomine-kun though it's quite stressful. And Shu-nii never fails to nag me everyday," he huffed making Daiki laugh.

Seijuurou just watched the two bluenettes silently as they talked. He stared at Tetsuya with pure longing in his mismatched orbs, wanting to pull him away from everyone and ravish him senseless. He didn't realise up until now how much he missed the said bluenette. Then realising where his thoughts were going, he shook his head to clear up his mind. _Stop that, Seijuurou, _he mentally chastised as he composed himself so when he looked up once more, his expression was back to being neutral and formal.

Then he froze when after almost forever, Tetsuya finally turned to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat when the smaller male smiled at him. If only he could keep that smile to himself. If only life didn't get in the way between the two of them.

Everything was fine and Seijuurou thought it would be that way for the rest of the week until his world began to crash the moment the bluenette opened his mouth again and spoke directly to him this time.

"Hello, Akashi-san. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

><p>"Akashi..."<p>

The red-haired male standing in front of the life-sized window in his office didn't turn around to look at the two persons who arrived. Instead, he kept watching people running to and fro several feet below him, frantically trying to get away from the pouring of the heavy rain. "What happened?" he asked, voice so quiet that the two had to strain their ears so they could hear him.

Daiki glanced at the pretty pink-haired girl beside him making said girl sigh and glare at him. She had an important meeting when the tanned male suddenly barged into the conference room and without any explanations began dragging her to Seijuurou's office. It was only on the way she learned about what happened earlier. "Sei-chan..."

Seijuurou suddenly turned to them harshly, surprising the two at the pained look in his usually calm and calculating expression. "What happened to him, Satsuki? Why didn't he recognise me?" he asked again, his voice laced with unspoken pain and fear. He felt his heart shattering to minute pieces when he found out that Tetsuya doesn't remember him at all. He was just a bit grateful that the other knew he existed. _You bastard_, a voice in his head hissed at him. _You told him to forget you, remember that? So why do you go moping here because it actually happened?_

Satsuki sighed again, her heart aching for Seijuurou and Tetsuya. How cruel fate could get most of the time. "Nine months after the war ended and a month after you left to help rebuild Teiko, Tetsu-kun got himself involved in a car accident. Nobody knew who the culprit was for he was just found unconscious at the road near the beach with tire marks everywhere. Long story short, because of that accident he got selective amnesia. You know how that works, right? The doctor said that his mind closed itself from those memories that haunted and pained him the most."

Seijuurou unconsciously clenched his fist at the information. _So I really hurt Tetsuya so much that he have to lock away all memories he of me huh, _he bitterly mused. "But why didn't you tell me? Or tell him about me? It's been two years," he asked, not quite getting the rationale of it. His chest was getting painfully squeezed out of air at the thought that the only person, whom he couldn't take off his mind (and heart), have actually forgotten everything about him.

"The doctor said it's better for Tetsu-kun to make new memories instead of dwelling onto the ones he couldn't recall," Satsuki replied softly. She was already on the verge of crying but knew she must hold it in. Someone must be strong when Seijuurou crumbles. "And Shuzo-senpai doesn't want you to know about it. He said it didn't matter if you knew or not. The Tetsu-kun you know was already gone."

A string of profanities left Seijuurou's mouth as he glared at Satsuki and at the silent Daiki. "All this time, I thought everything's alright! Do you know how much it hurts to know that the one you love doesn't remember you at all?!" he finally snapped as tears suddenly began falling down his cheeks. He couldn't care less now if everyone sees him acting like this. Contrary to popular belief, he was only human and he was already at his limit. Finding out about Tetsuya's condition finally made him snap. _You are one cruel mistress, fate._

Satsuki quietly approached Seijuurou and much to the redhead's surprise, and Daiki's utmost fear, slapped him hard on the face. "Don't talk as if you're the only one who's hurt, Sei-chan. Shuzo-senpai... he almost lost a brother. Tatsu-chan, me, Dai-chan, Kagamin, Ki-chan... we almost lost a dear friend." Her reddish-pink eyes then softened, unshed tears making them glisten. "Plus, we didn't tell you for we didn't know if you still have plans of pursuing Tetsu-kun or not. It would be totally cruel of us to remind him of you when you've got no plans yourself of getting back with him."

Seijuurou was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts before he let out a heavy breath and collapsed on the couch. "I apologise, Satsuki, Daiki. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, not being able to get himself to continue. His heart was pounding hard it was almost painful.

Satsuki patted him on the shoulder while Daiki nodded, absolutely relieved that he wouldn't have to defend his childhood friend from Seijuurou's wrath. "So what's your plan now, Akashi?" the tanned male asked.

"I'll make him remember me, of course," Seijuurou immediately replied, his expression returning to neutral but Satsuki and Daiki could see the fiery determination in his mismatched orbs of crimson and gold. The two of them smiled at that. "Tetsuya better be prepared for I won't stop until he remembers me."

* * *

><p>"If you're just going to hurt him again, forget it, Akashi," Shuzo said as he glared at Seijuurou on the opposite line. The two of them were now in Skype for Seijuurou have contacted the raven-haired male, telling him about his plan of making Tetsuya remember.<p>

Seijuurou stared at Shuzo emotionlessly. If he was a lesser man, he would've trembled in fear by now under the raven's infamous glare. "It wasn't my intention to hurt him, Shuzo. You know that."

Shuzo shook his head at that, a cold smile on his face. "It wasn't your intention?" he repeated, his tone cold and mocking, almost making Seijuurou wince. "You hurted him _twice_, Akashi, if you must remember," he snapped, underscoring the word twice. When Seijuurou just went on staring at him wordlessly, he sighed in frustration and defeat. "Fine, have it your way. But remember this, hurt Tetsuya again and I'll make sure you won't see him ever. I'm warning you." And the look in the older male's eyes told the redhead that he was dead serious.

Despite his threats, Shuzo's permission was still a relief. Seijuurou let out a grin for the first time ever since he contacted the raven. "I know. I promise I won't hurt him again," he said, his tone utterly serious.

"Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Akashi," Shuzo softly said, his eyes glinting sadly for a moment. "I'll go ahead. I still have a meeting." He was about to log off when Seijuurou stopped him. "What now?"

"Don't worry too much about Tetsuya being here. He'll be fine," he said, causing Shuzo smile for the first time. "I'll make sure of that."

"You better."

* * *

><p>The peace conference began the next day. Leaders and representatives from different nations were there, all eager to meet the end of this conference - a treaty that would ensure that wars won't be happening in this lifetime ever again. Some see it as very idealistic but they're willing to compromise for the sake of their's and their nation's peace of mind.<p>

Tetsuya stifled back a yawn as he stood up from his seat and using his misdirection, swiftly went out of the conference hall before any of those old geezers could spot him again and bore him to death with their never-ending talks about policies. They were given a whole hour break from the conference and he was eager to utilise it to the fullest. It was only the first day of the conference but his head was already aching at all the boring talks he was hearing. Don't take him wrong. Being a war veteran and having witnessed all of the gruesome deaths, the sorrow and pain the war brought, he wanted peace and harmony more than anyone else. He'd never want any child to be forced to grow up early and struggle to survive without being able to know the touch of a mother's loving hand and a father's gentle smile. He wouldn't want any of the future generations to experience what he have experienced at a young age. And he would see to it that it wouldn't happen to anyone at all. And this treaty marks the beginning of the change he was hoping for.

It was all good except for the tiny detail that he's never really a fan of conferences, long speeches and beating around the bush talks. He's more inclined to doing and making something. After all, action speaks louder than words.

_I should've listened to Shu-nii and just stayed at home. Tatsuya-kun's more suited to diplomatic talks than me, _he regrettably mused as he looked around for Koganei on the lobby but his friend, and bodyguard, was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice suddenly asked from behind thus making him let out a very unmanly squeak. When he turned around to face the culprit, intent on giving him a piece of his mind, he saw a smirking Seijuurou standing a few feet away from him.

And just like that, everything he planned to say was immediately flushed down the drain. "Ah, Akashi-san," he mumbled, more embarrassed than before at the thought of Seijuurou hearing him squeak. "You scared me for a moment there."

Seijuurou chuckled at that, a sound that was music to Tetsuya's ears. "My apologies, Tetsuya. Why are you here outside?" he asked.

Not letting himself be bothered by the intimate way Seijuurou was calling him, Tetsuya answered, "I wanted to go outside to have a vanilla milkshake. I heard from a friend that the best vanilla milkshakes are found here in Teiko and I want to have a break from all these politicians." He almost pouted at his last statement. "They've been talking my ears off the whole morning and it's getting quite annoying to be honest. I think they just wanted to gain my political favour."

Seijuurou was silently amused and impressed by Tetsuya. Though a bit naive for his own good, the bluenette was incredibly perceptive. And he was asbolutely right about those politicians only wanting to gain his political favour. Who wouldn't when he's the head of the second most powerful country as of the moment? "Your friend was right. We have the best milkshakes here but are you going out alone?" he asked, a small frown on his face at the thought of how lax the bluenette's security was. _So much for being one of the most powerful people here._

"Ah, no," Tetsuya replied as he scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. He actually caught Seijuurou's disapproving frown at the thought of him going alone so he decided to clarify any misunderstandings. "I was actually looking for Koga-kun but he's nowhere to be found so I'll just try my luck with the milkshakes later."

"I'll accompany you if you want," It was out of Seijuurou's mouth before he could think about it. The surprised look Tetsuya gave him told the redhead that he wasn't expecting it either.

"Anou, that's very kind of you, Akashi-san but I don't think you should be seen out in public," Tetsuya said. Aside from holding the highest position in Teiko, he knew that Akashi Seijuurou has a very huge fanbase. Why, the guy was gorgeous and according to Satsuki, the redhead was dubbed as the most sought-after bachelor in this time. So basically, he couldn't go to public places that easily for his fangirls (and fanboys) might be lurking around, just waiting to catch him off guard. Not to mention the political enemies he gained along the way on ruling Teiko. _I wonder what his girlfriend would do if fangirls go after him in the open._

Seijuurou smirked at Tetsuya as he got a pair of dark sunglasses from his suit pocket and wore it. He also pulled a fedora from out nowhere and placed it on his head, effectively hiding his fire-kissed hair. "I could say the same for you. Come on, we only have fifty minutes before the break is over." Then without letting the bluenette reply, he took hold of him by the wrist and dragged him out of the hotel.

A few uneventful minutes passed and here they are, enjoying two cups of beverages of their own choice. Tetsuya's was a vanilla milkshake while Seijuurou got himself a freshly brewed coffee in a coffee shop located a few blocks away from the hotel. Fortunately, no one recognised the two of them even though the only disguise they have was the redhead's ridiculous dark-tinted shades and fedora. Tetsuya didn't even have a disguise on but it was fine for the bluenette was not that easily to spot due to his misdirection. "This vanilla milkshake is much much better than the one they sell at Seirin," Tetsuya murmured before taking a deep appreciative sip of the artificially sweetened drink he was holding.

Seijuurou nodded, amused at the fact that Tetsuya's affinity for vanilla milkshake remained as strong as ever. "And this coffee is better than the one they serve at the hotel. That hotel's coffee tastes like sewage water," he muttered, a grimace forming on his features. "I wonder why they booked that one. There are two things you should consider in choosing a hotel. One is their internet connection and two for their coffee. I should have a talk with the committee in charge of this conference after." If Satsuki only wasn't busy, he would've let her take over the preparations for the conference.

A small smile graced Tetsuya's lips as he watched Seijuurou sip his coffee, looking slightly affronted at the thought of the hotel's coffee. To be honest, he was having weird feelings around this guy. Whenever Seijuurou's near, he could feel peace and security -something that he haven't felt in a long time already. And the feeling of finally being home was overwhelming it was drowning him. He continued to stare at the redhead, not knowing that his baby blue orbs were slowly softening.

Seijuurou then noticed Tetsuya's silent atmosphere thereby prompting him to look at the bluenette. To say he got surprised at the tender look in those baby blue orbs was an understatement. His heart began to pump mad at the look he was receiving. It was the same look Tetsuya used to give him back when they were still together. Could it be...? "Tetsuya, is there something on my face?" he asked, secretly grateful that his voice remained as neutral as it normally was, not revealing any emotions he's feeling as of the moment.

Tetsuya gave a start then he flushed scarlet when he realised that he was caught staring. "Uhh... S-Sorry..." he stammered then his baby blue orbs suddenly narrowed. "Don't you think it's a bit forward for Akashi-san to refer to me by my first name?"

Seijuurou chuckled again, amusement in his eyes and voice. Amidst all of the changes, Tetsuya remained blunt. "And why can't I call you Tetsuya?"

The bluenette scowled when his question was just met by another question. It seemed to him that Akashi Seijuurou was good at posing and evading questions than actually answering them. "Because we just met, Akashi-san," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Then his scowl deepened when a certain scene suddenly flashed in his mind.

_"Se -!" he called as he ran towards a certain figure sitting on the couch on the living room. He didn't give the other a chance to answer for he instantly tackled him the moment he got near. "I was so worried. Don't you dare do that again!" he chastised as his arms wrapped around the blurred figure's neck, his face buried on his shoulder._

_The figure looked at him, his arms wrapped around the bluenette tightly. "I would do anything just to save you, Tetsuya," he said seriously._

_Tetsuya frowned at the figure as he looked up at him before he hit the other in the chest with a light punch. "You're an idiot, Se-! I didn't ask you to die for me. And stop calling me Tetsuya because I'm mad at you!"_

_The figure chuckled and Tetsuya could tell albeit he couldn't clearly see his features that the other was looking at him tenderly. "I love you, Tetsuya," he said. The bluenette blushed furiously at that._

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Seijuurou asked concernedly as he waved his hand in front of the bluenette's face.

Tetsuya gave a start as he blinked several times. "Yes, Akashi-san. I apologise if I drifted off. And please refrain from calling me by my first name." In all honesty, he like the sound of his name when it was Seijuurou who's saying it but he didn't like the way how his heart was pumping mad after hearing the redhead say it. It didn't bode well for him if his heart kept its rate for he might be susceptible to cardiac arrest soon.

Seijuurou laughed this time and to Tetsuya's ears, it was probably the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Well, next to the redhead's voice that is. "And if I don't? You'll do what, _Tetsuya_?" he teased.

Tetsuya, deciding he wanted to act childishly, huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, you remind me of someone, Akashi-san," he said instead of giving the redhead an answer, brows knitted in concentration as he tried to recall who it was. "But funny, I don't remember him."

Seijuurou felt his heart jump on his throat and the world stop for a moment at Tetsuya's words. Could it be possible that the bluenette remembered even just a few things about him? But Satsuki and Daiki told him otherwise. "You're reminded of someone but you can't remember them? That's weird," he said, his tone remained light and teasing so as to cover up his true feelings.

Tetsuya shrugged at that which made him raise an eyebrow. He was obviously intrigued. The bluenette then smiled weakly at him, as if his thoughts was making him weary. "Yeah, maybe I'm just weird. You know what, I do remember a few things in my past but I'm not quite sure if it's a dream or not. It wouldn't make sense if it's real," he admitted then he sighed as he looked at Seijuurou. "I'm confusing you, aren't I?"

The red-haired male immediately shook his head in response. "No, not really. Go on," he urged, wanting to know more about the extent of the bluenette's memories. Contrary to what Tetsuya believed, he knew what the latter was talking about and he couldn't help but feel a little hope rise in his chest. Tetsuya might remember him after all.

Tetsuya bit his lip as he hesitated. "Much as I want to but the conference is going to resume in five minutes," he said with a small smile before standing up. "I'll tell you next time." He really wanted to tell someone about his doubts, someone that he's really comfortable with and he felt that with the redhead. He couldn't explain why but he just felt at home with him, more than Shuzo, Tatsuya or Taiga. As if he's known the other all his life. "Anyways, thank you for accompanying me here, Akashi-san."

"Seijuurou," the redhead suddenly said which caused Tetsuya to look at him in confusion. "Call me Seijuurou or Sei. I'm just a year older than you. It makes me feel old and too formal to be called Akashi-san by you. And Akashi-san was my father, not me." Then with that, he gave the bluenette another rare smile.

Tetsuya's heart started pumping mad once more as blood rushed up to his cheeks at that smile. He smiled back at the redhead. "Then I'll let you call me Tetsuya, Sei." Seijuurou's smile widened at that.

**Chapter Two End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Afraid that I have come here, to win you again with trembling hands..."<strong>_

_~Trembling Hands, The Temper Trap_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Thoughts?

~koichii


	4. Chapter Three: I love you, Tetsuya

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update. My computer containing all my files suddenly broke down and I have yet to find if I have a backup for my files. Hopefully I could find them or else I would begin again from scratch. /sobs

Anyways, to the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ anonymous, AK47reloaded, akemi, Sapphyre Lily, fostine foli, Flow L, Everlasting Snow Princess, Cutie-Pie-Angel, Arachnophobia, Kuro13Dead, Colibrys,** and** Tetchin ~** thank you! :3

Updates of my other fics will be announced as soon as I can determine if I have backup files or not. X.X

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

**Chapter Three: I Love You, Tetsuya**

The conference, as expected, lasted for a whole week and became quite tiresome for Tetsuya. The hectic schedule also prevented the bluenette from having the luxury of time to spend alone either relaxing or exploring the place. After the end of activities each day, he was also required to attend a few meetings here and there. It was so hectic that he could only get a couple of hours of sleep, three at best.

"Congratulations!" Everyone present in the conference applauded when the new peace treaty was signed and ratified by majority of the participating nations. Some of the nations who didn't ratify the treaty were those who still have quite a few issues but only minor ones, nothing that couldn't be fixed in due time.

"At last it's over," Tetsuya murmured tiredly yet happily as he stretched his arms in front of him to loosen up his muscles that were sore and stiff from sitting almost every day of the whole week. With the conference over, he could now pursue his other plan and that was to tour around Teiko. Having made the exact calculations, he knew he still have two days left to stay and he planned to make the most of it before he get back home to Seirin.

"Kuroko-kun, remember that there will be a party tonight," Koganei said beside Tetsuya which made the latter to groan silently. He almost forgot about that part.

"Is it possible for me to not go, Koga-kun?" the bluenette asked wistfully. He knew that he was hoping against hope but one has to try right? Despite being groomed at a young age for functions like the upcoming party, Tetsuya really despise everything that remotely resembles an activity where he had to mingle and exchange pleasantries with people he barely knew. And it was quite ironic given his status and position. The party tonight will serve to commemorate those who died during the war and also act as a culmination event for the peace conference, formally announcing the signing and ratifying of the peace treaty to the whole world. And being the head of the second most powerful country as of the moment, he knew he couldn't miss it.

Koganei deadpanned, not knowing if his charge was jesting or not. With Tetsuya, everything is possible. "You knew you must attend, Kuroko-kun." He then grabbed Tetsuya by the shoulders and shook him lightly when the bluenette remained unresponsive. "You must, Kuroko-kun! Or else Nijimura-san would kill me!" And he couldn't help but shiver violently at the thought of Shuzo poised to murder him.

Tetsuya sighed at that, finally feeling pity for his friend, knowing fully how Shuzo is when he's mad. "I know I shouldn't have attended this conference," he grumbled under his breath which made Koganei laugh. He punched the latter playfully on the shoulder because of that. "Fine, I'll attend. Don't worry, Koga-kun. Why don't you take a day off then? I know you want to see Mitobe-kun." He winked which flustered the feline-like male.

"N-No, it's fine, Kuroko-kun. I'm here to look after you not wander around," Koganei stammered, the blush on his face putting a ripe tomato to shame. He didn't know how but Tetsuya Kuroko really has this innate ability to fluster everyone around him whilst keeping that straight look on his face.

"Don't worry, Koga-kun. I'm going back with the rest of the staff who opted to relax at the hotel. The others were already on their way to explore Teiko and I felt bad keeping you here." He sighed when Koganei looked hesitant. "Don't worry, okay? I'm going to the party. I swear on my honour as Seirin's leader."

Koganei sighed as well before a small grin showed up on his face." Okay then, Kuroko-kun. We still have five hours before the party so make sure you take a rest. You haven't really had a decent one for the past week," he said. "I'll see you tonight then." Then with that, he headed outside, to where he knew his friend, Mitobe Rinnosuke was.

Tetsuya smiled as he followed Koganei to the lobby, making sure that the feline-like male really left the hotel. Truth to be told, his head was slightly throbbing since morning. One thing he'd noticed since he arrived at Teiko was that his headaches have become more frequent than it was in the past. At first, he blamed it on the peace conference, because of his continuous lack of sleep courtesy of it, but then he eventually realised that it was because of something else.

It was because of a memory -a certain memory which haunted him even in his sleep and closed mind.

Contrary to what everyone thought, he did remember one memory. He remembered himself, Shuzo and a vague figure on a beach in Seirin talking. The sun was setting back then and the figure was telling them to back off so as not to serve more confusion in the war. Then he asked the figure about their relationship and the latter told him that they can't be together because he really didn't feel anything for him. Tetsuya then proceeded to return the ring the figure gave him but the latter just threw it before walking away.

And that scene brought immense pain to his chest, harsh pounding of his head and tears on his eyes. He knew that he'd forgotten a great deal of things but the fact didn't bother him as much as that particular memory did. He didn't even bother telling Shuzo, Taiga and Tatsuya that he knew what they were hiding from him, that he knew about his condition, for he hoped that they could just all move on and accept what happened.

He was all up for making new memories and not bother with the ones he lost but that memory returned to him a month after the accident. It was as if fate was silently telling him that just like his whole existence, he wouldn't be able to resist what was meant to happen.

And thus began Tetsuya Kuroko's silent quest of learning the truth of his lost memories.

Tetsuya's hand unconsciously went to his neck where the blue diamond ring was situated, tied to a thin silver lace. He made it into a necklace to keep it safe until he remember the one who gave it to him.

Stopping just by the hotel's front doors, he purposefully lowered his presence so as not to alert everyone of his plan of going out by himself. He had told Koganei to bring the car for he would just take a hitch with the staff going back to the hotel but what his assigned babysitter didn't know was the fact that he had another plan in store for the day. His suit for the party was already prepared by his personal assistant so he didn't see any reason to hurry. He really wanted to tour Teiko ever since he set foot on the most powerful country of the time. The country seemed very familiar to him and he have this nagging feeling that it wasn't his first time coming here.

_I wonder where I should go fir -oh!_ Tetsuya's mind halted its current train of thought when his world suddenly spun. Feeling the throbbing of his head getting worse, he blindly raised his arms, hoping to grab at something that would break his fall. Fortunately for the bluenette, a hand firmly gripped his arm while another arm snaked around his waist before he could hurt himself.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" a familiar deep voice asked almost worriedly as the strong arms holding the bluenette steadied him.

Through eyes glazed by slight pain, Tetsuya looked up and saw Seijuurou Akashi looking down at him anxiously, well, as far as his poised expression could allow the redhead's anxiety to show. The smaller male's cheeks flushed a bit when he realised that the red-haired male was holding him close to his chest. "I'm fine, Sei. Thank you," he lied as he focused on anything other than the warmth seeping in his body due to Seijuurou's closeness. Ignoring the throbbing of his head, he began his futile attempt of getting out of the arms holding him in place.

But instead of letting him go and let him do as he please, Seijuurou's arms wrapped tighter around him. "Are you sure, Tetsuya?" he asked, his mismatched orbs of crimson and gold probing the bluenette's baby blue ones.

Tetsuya forced a smile at that, his faint struggle never ceasing. "R-Really, Sei. I'm fine," he said before a wince escape his mouth when the throbbing of his head increased.

"Humour me, Tetsuya," Seijuurou said then with one swift move, he have the bluenette in his arms in a bridal fashion. Tetsuya, amidst his muddled senses, still struggled to get loose from the redhead again but the Teiko leader wouldn't have any of it. Unbeknownst to everyone, especially the bluenette, he had been watching him the entire conference and he was a witness as to how the smaller male worked to the point of exhaustion. No way was he having any of the other male's antics right now. He would rest and that would be it. "Stop struggling, Tetsuya. I'm going to take you home. You're obviously not feeling well," he said as he started walking to where his car was parked as if the bluenette was just as light as a feather. A few seconds later, he felt Tetsuya stop any of his movements and seemingly resigned to his fate, snuggled against his chest. A small smile began to form on Seijuurou's lips and it remained intact until he noticed a group of press huddled near the doors of the hotel taking pictures of the two of them. Mismatched orbs narrowed, the redhead angled his body in a way that nobody but him could see the bluenette in his arms.

Daiki, who witnessed it when Tetsuya collapsed, followed them to the garage. "What's wrong?" the tanned male asked as he eyed Tetsuya warily, causing Seijuurou to firmly believe that if he wasn't there, his Defense Minister would've cuddled the bluenette by now.

"Tetsuya has a headache, Daiki," Seijuurou replied as he watched the tanned male open the car's door for him. "Thanks," he added as he placed the sleeping bluenette on the passenger seat, securing him with the seatbelt so he won't fall over.

"This is the first time after the accident that I've seen Tetsu act like that," Daiki said, a rare, thoughtful look plastered on his face. "The press are still outside, Akashi. They obviously have seen you two already so you go pass at the back while I distract them."

Seijuurou sighed. This would surely be in the papers tomorrow for the world knew about his and Tetsuya's relationship or former relationship for that matter. _Everyone knew except Tetsuya himself_, he thought bitterly. "Thanks again, Daiki. I'll see you tonight," he said then he went to the driver's seat and drove away.

They arrived at his house several minutes later without, thankfully, any difficulties. The head butler of the Akashi family met them at the doorway. "Make sure no one followed us, Sebastian. If somebody did, you know what to do." The redhead then proceeded upstairs when the black-haired butler bowed in compliance.

Without taking his eyes off the Tetsuya, he placed him gently on his bed fit for a king. He sat at the side of the bed, watching the bluenette frown lightly in his sleep, missing the lack of warmth brought by Seijuurou. _You look more peaceful without your memories of me, Tetsuya. Should I be happy about it?_ he mused as he caressed the bluenette's cheek softly. "I love you, Tetsuya. Always has and always will," he murmured before he leaned down and planted a loving kiss on the other's forehead.

* * *

><p>Tetsuya found himself in an unfamiliar room when he woke up several hours later. He cautiously got up when he realised that he was just wearing his white dress shirt and the pair of black boxers he wore that morning. <em>Where am I?<em> he mused as he went to the main room of the bedroom suite he was in, silently getting awed at the extravagant room. Who in the world would have a bedroom that looked like it was owned by royalty?

"Good thing you're already awake. How are you feeling, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked when he entered the bedroom suite and saw the bluenette standing there by the door to his bedroom. His sharp, mismatched orbs didn't miss the way the petite male looked. It reminded the redhead of their younger years, the intimate memories coming down on him like a waterfall.

Tetsuya Kuroko never looked so sexy and inviting.

Tetsuya blushed furiously when he finally noticed the way Seijuurou was looking at him as if he was some piece of meat to be devoured. "Please don't stare at me like that, Sei," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from the redhead's blatant ogling. Seriously, is this guy a homo or what?

_As if I haven't seen it all,_ Seijuurou thought in smug amusement. "I apologise then, Tetsuya," he said though his tone indicated that wasn't feeling sorry at all. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, Sei. Thank you for asking," Tetsuya politely replied. "What happened?"

"You fainted at the hotel. I brought you here at my house so you can rest," the redhead explained. "Where's Koganei by the way? I thought he was with you?"

And Tetsuya didn't miss the slight annoyance Seijuurou had at his question. Not wanting to cause trouble for Koganei, he began to explain. "It was my fault actually. I tricked Koga-kun into leaving me for I wanted to tour Teiko alone and I know he wouldn't approve of it if he knew." His eyes remained on Seijuurou's blank ones while he spoke. "I told him I'm going back with the rest of the staff but I escaped the moment he left." The red-haired male silently regarded Tetsuya with his unreadable eyes making the bluenette squirm internally. It wasn't easy to make him uncomfortable but Seijuurou Akashi was doing it without breaking a sweat. Unable to stand the intense gaze he was receiving, he looked away.

The redhead let out a heavy breath while shaking his head, disappointment finally showing up on his expression. "I expected more from you, Tetsuya," he said, making the bluenette wince. "Being the head of Seirin, you of all people should know the sacrifices we have to make. And not going out alone in public is one of them. When you accepted the position, you're no longer a private individual. Eyes are on you 24/7. You should be more careful for one mistake might end up with you getting killed or worse, instigating another war."

Tetsuya stilled at that, his guilt tripling. He knew that what Seijuurou said was true and because of his selfish desire, he didn't think of the possible consequences his action would have brought. "I'm sorry, Sei." He bowed to the redhead, the latter's forgiveness essential to him. He didn't know why but he didn't want Seijuurou Akashi to be upset with him for long. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Instead of answering him, Seijuurou approached the bluenette, making him look up to him by cupping his chin with his index finger. "Don't look like that, Tetsuya. It's breaking my heart." He smiled at the confused look the petite male now sported. "You look so upset a while ago I have to cheer you up now."

Faint blushes painted Tetsuya's cheeks at their closeness. He looked away from the intense gaze he was receiving. "I don't want to cause trouble to Sei."

Seijuurou felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable expression Tetsuya was now wearing. _This isn't good. _Clearing his throat, he ruffled the baby blue locks with a practiced smile on his face. "You would never be trouble to me, Tetsuya. Remember that." Glancing at his watch, he realised what time it was. "It's fifteen minutes past five already. Let's get you ready for the party, should we?" When the bluenette nodded, he extended his hand to him, silently offering him to take it.

And he was extremely delighted when Tetsuya took his hand without any hesitations. With a pleased smile on his face, he led the bluenette out of his bedroom suite.

"Where are we going, Sei?" Tetsuya asked in confusion but he just let himself be dragged by the redhead, not even minding that they were holding hands. It was comfortable and he wanted it to stay that way.

The red-haired male didn't answer the question thrown at him and just kept on dragging Tetsuya across the carpeted hallway. A few seconds later, they stopped in front of a certain room at the far end of the other side of the hallway. Still without speaking, he pulled the bluenette inside where two women were waiting for them. "One of your staff brought your suit here an hour ago," he informed the smaller male who was staring at his suit for the party that was laid out on the huge bed at the centre. He then turned to the women when he got no reply from the bluenette. "I'll leave him to you then."

The two women nodded with smiles on their pretty faces. "Of course, Seijuurou-sama. We'll have Tetsuya-sama ready in no time."

Seijuurou nodded in satisfaction then he patted Tetsuya's head affectionately, making the latter to look at him. "I'll see you later then, Tetsuya," he said then with that, he left the room.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Tetsuya's attention away from the door where Seijuurou went out. He looked back and was sweat dropped when he saw the two women staring at him in a predatory way. Unconsciously, he slowly backed off. If there was something Tetsuya Kuroko feared, it was agressive women. "Come on, Tetsuya-sama. Let's get you ready for Seijuurou-sama. You have to be beautiful for him," one of the women said in a sickeningly-sweet voice that had the hairs at the back of the bluenette's neck standing. He swallowed hard. Did he just found himself alone with fangirls? Or to be more specific, fujoshis?

Oh good lord, somebody help him.

* * *

><p>"Enlighten me again why do I have to attend this party?" Tetsuya asked as he and Koganei arrived at the five-star hotel where the party celebrating the newly-signed peace treaty was going to be held. After the grueling thirty minutes of being prepped up by those two fujoshis, he was fetched by his friend and bodyguard for the party. Seijuurou, he learned afterwards, left ahead of him with the explanation that he must be an hour earlier on the venue because Teiko's the host and he has to oversee everything. It was a reasonable explanation but the bluenette can't stop the nagging feeling in his chest that the redhead just didn't want anyone seeing them arrive together.<p>

And, surprisingly or not, he was a bit saddened by that thought.

Koganei sighed for the nth time that night. He knew when a question was rhetorical but he just felt the need to answer. "It's a kind of symbolism, Kuroko-kun. You know, that different nations could actually co-exist without trying to kill each other. It's what the peace treaty is for," he patiently explained as he followed the bluenette inside. "That finally the world is at peace."

Tetsuya looked thoughtful for a moment. "If people really do want to live in peace, a peace treaty isn't necessary. People would live happily with each other, peace treaty or not," he replied. "The peace treaty was actually made because humans are inherently bad and selfish. No matter how much misery and sadness a war can bring, it would never really be able to stop humans from creating another bigger and more destructive war."

Koganei stared at Tetsuya in surprise for a moment before speaking up. He didn't think that the bluenette harboured those thoughts. "Seriously, Kuroko-kun? You think that? Don't you think that humans are inherently good, not the other way around? That if we eliminate the hatred, we could achieve peace?"

"You're mistaken, Koga-kun," Tetsuya said. "Hatred isn't necessary to instigate a war. It is what they made us believe, that wars were brought about by humans' hatred for one another and if we eliminate the hatred and ignorance, we could achieve peace. But we're mistaken. It is not hatred that prompts nations to go to war with one another. It is the inherent greed that pushes them to kill, the innate desire to conquer and rise above the others. Humans would never be content with what they have and as long as their is something to conquer, wars would never stop." He let his gaze roam around the huge ball room, observing the people mingling with one another, talking amiably. "This peace is just temporary Koga-kun. Whether it be ten or a hundred years from now, war would commence again. No matter what, nobody would be able to hold on to this faux peace forever."

Koganei looked stunned for a moment but then laughed nervously. "That was deep, Kuroko-kun! I know you don't like attending events like this but please refrain from telling that to anyone else, okay?" He have to watch over the bluenette in a more vigilant way to make sure that he wouldn't repeat those words. He didn't want any trouble for the Seirin head.

Tetsuya nodded, making Koganei heave a sigh of relief. "I understand, Koga-kun," he replied while tugging at the neckline of his suit. "But do I really have to wear a tie?" he complained. He wasn't used to formal suits. A simple shirt and pants would do for him. Shuzo and Tatsuya fared better than him when it came to formal suits.

Koganei looked at Tetsuya, barely stopping him from taking off his tie. "Don't take it off, Kuroko-kun. You look good in it actually," he said. The Seirin head was wearing an all-black suit with a baby blue dress shirt underneath. On his breast pocket was a single blue rose. It was a simple getup but the bluenette managed to look all regal in it.

Tetsuya stared emotionlessly at Koganei for a moment before his gaze turned mischievous in a subtle way. "You don't look bad yourself, Koga-kun. Mitobe-kun chose it for you, did he?" he asked and had the pleasure of seeing the taller male's face turn red. _Gotcha._

"Shut up, Kuroko-kun!" Koganei hissed, not liking how he was getting flustered by Tetsuya's teasing. Contrary to popular belief, the bluenette wasn't really a stoic, expressionless lad. In fact, he's one of the most mischievous people Koganei knew. He even witnessed one time how Haizaki and Shuzo fell victim under Tetsuya Kuroko's schemes. And he prayed hard to whatever deity would care to hear him, that he wouldn't be subjected to the bluenette's torture.

All was fine for him until he was chosen to accompany Tetsuya to Teiko. It went downhill from then on.

"Tetsucchi!" a familiar cheerful voice exclaimed which made Tetsuya and Koganei look back. The bluenette barely had time to register the grinning face before he was tackled into a bear hug. "Kurokocchi! I missed you!"

"Kise-kun," Tetsuya acknowledged the blond as he slowly pushed him away, completely ignoring the whine that went after it. "It's good to see you again, Kise-kun. I didn't see you at the conference."

And to Ryota Kise, it sounded as if his Tetsucchi demanded an explanation for his absence. "Sorry, Tetsucchi! Seicchi made me, Momocchi and Midorimacchi attend a meeting in his place. I didn't want to go but you know Seicchi is scary," he whined, crocodile tears flowing out of his golden orbs.

"Sei doesn't look scary to me, Kise-kun," Tetsuya replied, recalling the moments he spent with the Teiko head. Though he could sense that the redhead could be dangerous when he wanted to, he wasn't necessarily scared of him.

Ryota, realising his slip, covered his mouth. Seicchi would surely kill him! "Tetsucchi, let's dance!" Then before the bluenette or Koganei could protest, he have pulled him to the center of the ball room.

Koganei shook his head as a smile crossed his face. Ryota Kise would never really change. Then deeming Tetsuya safe with the blond, he turned his attention to the buffet table. Mitobe, Kagami and Haizaki would be arriving later so he should eat when he still had the chance.

* * *

><p>Ryota chuckled as he observed in amusement at how Tetsuya unconsciously played the role of the girl in the dance. "What do you plan to do after, Tetsucchi?" he asked, knowing the bluenette's schedule by heart. Momoi have given the rest of them Tetsuya's schedule for the whole week and the blond knew that the smaller male has two free days before his scheduled return to Seirin.<p>

"I'm having a sleepover with Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, Haizaki-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun and Sei later, Kise-kun," Tetsuya replied. "Koga-kun is going out with Mitobe-kun tonight so Sei offered me to stay with him for the night." And he couldn't deny that he was excited at the idea of spending a night with the red-haired male.

Ryota pouted at that before he whined once more. With the way he was acting, no one would really think that Ryota Kise was one of Seijuurou Akashi's most trusted generals. "Why didn't they tell me about it, ssu?!" Then his pout melted into a sad smile when he realised how Tetsuya referred to Seijuurou. If only the bluenette would remember the redhead. It was heart-breaking to witness the couple's interactions at the conference all the while knowing that the bluenette doesn't remember Seijuurou at all. Contrary to what Tetsuya thought, he was there during the conference, just observing and not letting his presence be detected at all. It was an order from Seijuurou that they all attend the conference incognito to watch over the bluenette. To make sure that no harm would come upon him. "Tetsucchi, what do you think of Seicchi?" He couldn't help but ask.

Tetsuya tilted his head questioningly. But before he could open his mouth to answer, he was stopped by someone. "Sorry for disturbing you two but I think it's my turn now," a deep voice said behind Ryota which made the two of them to look back. They saw Seijuurou standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever in his formal red and black suit.

Ryota smiled nervously as he placed Tetsuya's hand on Seijuurou's outstretched one. "I'll go find Daicchi. He must be here by now," he said then he turned to Tetsuya, half-amused and half-sad at seeing the blush adorning the bluenette's cheeks. "It was good seeing you around, Tetsucchi. I'll see you around!" Then with that, he left.

Seijuurou effortlessly pulled Tetsuya against him when Ryota was gone. "You're more beautiful tonight, Tetsuya," he said as he stared at the brunette intently. He knew he shouldn't have said those words but he decided that he would let himself be selfish just this once.

Tetsuya's blush deepened as he looked away and concentrated on the people surrounding them. Funny he wasn't at all concerned at the amused gazes they were receiving. "Don't tease me, Sei," he murmured.

"I'm not teasing you, Tetsuya. I'm complimenting you," Seijuurou bluntly said which made Tetsuya blush harder if it was possible. The redhead smirked as he pulled the bluenette closer to him the moment the song ended. "Dance with me again." Then without waiting for the other's reply, he skillfully moved them around the dance floor, avoiding the admirers of the bluenette who surely wanted to dance with him.

"..." Tetsuya didn't say anything but he just kept his stare at the scenery behind Seijuurou, fully knowing that the red-haired male was gazing intently at him.

Tetsuya's discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Seijuurou so he decided to give the lovely bluenette a break. His crimson and gold orbs then caught something shiny on the smaller male's wrist so he brought said wrist up in order to get a better view. "This suits you," he commented as he stared at the silver bracelet with sapphire and ruby stones.

Tetsuya smiled and he visibly relaxed as he stared at the bracelet, too. "It's a darling, isn't it? This is one of my most valued things," he said.

Seijuurou noticed the way Tetsuya was looking at the bracelet and curiousity took over so he couldn't help but ask. "Is this a gift?" he asked. When the bluenette nodded, he asked again, "From whom?"

This time, Tetsuya's smile turned affectionate. And Seijuurou couldn't decide if he like it or not. "From one of the most important men in my life," he replied, baby blue orbs unconsciously softening.

A scowl formed on Seijuurou's face when he felt small stabs in his heart at Tetsuya's words. How could Tetsuya replace him like that? He sighed inwardly. It was his fault why they're apart now so he knew he must deal with it. No need to drag the bluenette with his rapidly decreasing mood. _I wonder how Shuzo, Taiga and Tatsuya reac -_ his mind halted its current train of thought when he realised something. "It's either from Shuzo, Taiga or Tatsuya," he commented, his tone and expression not revealing his jumbled feelings as of the moment.

Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou with a questioning look on his face. "It's from Tatsuya-kun. Who do you think it was from by the way?" he asked, then he laughed softly when he got it seconds later. "Whatever stories you hear about me, Sei, don't believe it. No matter what you may hear, there's no other man in my life other than those three."

Seijuurou's heart throbbed painfully against his chest upon hearing the bluenette's words. He could still clearly remember Tetsuya telling him that he was the bluenette's number one. His one and only.

_"I love you, Tetsuya..."_

_"I love you, too, Sei..." the bluenette murmured then he turned to go inside his house._

_"More than Shuzo?" the redhead asked, making Tetsuya halt in his steps and turn back to him. "And Taiga and Tatsuya? And Seirin?"_

_Tetsuya was silent for a while, making Seijuurou regret about asking the question that was bothering him for quite some time now. Then the bluenette made his way back to him and suddenly kissed him passionately, shocking him for a good two seconds before he found himself responding. "Don't tell anyone," the smaller male murmured against his mouth._

_Seijuurou smiled at that. "I love you, too, Tetsuya. More than anyone or anything else in this world."_

"But there's this one guy that I know was a part of my life before," Tetsuya spoke again which pulled Seijuurou out of his thoughts. "I know he's very special to me before I had that accident and forgot everything about him." He looked up at the surprised redhead. "You knew about my accident, right?"

Seijuurou felt his heart jump as he nodded. "Can... Can you remember anything, just a single memory or something, about that guy?" he asked, hope and desperation clear in his voice. _Remember me, Tetsuya. Please._

Tetsuya looked thoughtful for a moment then his baby blue orbs lit up. He was about to open his mouth but the music suddenly stopped and the master of ceremonies called Seijuurou's name for it was time for him to give his speech. The red-haired male sighed in frustration as he reluctantly let go of the bluenette. Interrupted again.

**Chapter Three End**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Please forgive me for the weird ideas I was spouting. X3

~koichii


	5. Chapter Four Mission Kill Tetsuya Kuroko

**A/N: **Have you read the first chapter of the Extra Game already? I so hate Jabberwock. Fuuuuuuu.

Anyways, for those who reviewed the previous chapter **~ Akakuro Seiya, Sapphyre Lily, fostine foli, Scarlet Aki-chin, Aya, Cutie-Pie-Angel, Flow L, Scarlet0127, anonymous **and **The Crimson Red Rose ~ **thank you! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget Me Not<strong>

**Chapter Four: Mission — Kill Tetsuya Kuroko**

"Yay! I love sleepovers!" Ryota exclaimed cheerfully as he, Tetsuya, Taiga and Shogo arrived at Seijuurou's mansion after the party. At the end, the blond managed to secure himself a spot on the so-called sleepover that Tetsuya mentioned a while ago. But not without any promises of pain from the redhead himself if he didn't behave at all (read: if he keep on clinging onto Tetsuya). And because Seijuurou, being the head of Teiko, has to see the leaders off after the party, the blond volunteered to take Tetsuya, Taiga and Shogo to the redhead's mansion.

"Tetsu-kun!" A feminine voice yelled and before Tetsuya could fully look up, a blur of pink already jumped him, almost taking him down the hard floor. "Tetsu-kun! I missed youuuu!"

The three other males sweat dropped at the sight of a pretty pink-haired girl standing there, hugging the life out of Tetsuya Kuroko. "Momocchi, you're suffocating Tetsucchi," Ryota called out.

Satsuki Momoi, who seemed to have only realised what she was doing,immediately let go of the breathless bluenette with a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry, Tetsu-kun! I got carried away," she apologised.

"You alright, Kuroko?" Taiga asked as he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. He have witnessed how Tetsuya was squished in between Satsuki's huge breasts, and having experienced the same thing in the past, he totally felt sorry for the said male.

"I'm fine, Taiga-kun," Tetsuya said after a few moments. Looking at Satsuki, he bowed a little. "It's good to see you again, Momoi-san."

Satsuki giggled at that while faint blushes painted her cheeks. "Oh, don't be so formal with me, Tetsu-kun. I told you you can call me Satsuki or better yet, _darling._"

"Keep on dreaming, Satsuki," Daiki said as he appeared from behind the pink-haired girl who pouted at him. "Yo!" He raised a hand to the four newcomers as a form of greeting. "I can't believe it's you two again," he added, referring to Taiga and Shogo whom he had been with for the past week.

"The feeling's mutual, Aomine," Shogo replied with a snort. "I'm tired of seeing your ugly face as well."

"You're really an ass, Haizaki," Daiki grunted then he turned and headed to the stairs. "Akashi called. He said he's on his way with Midorima. We better make ourselves comfortable."

Satsuki nodded in agreement as they followed Daiki upstairs to the family room. "Dai-chan's right," she said while clinging onto Tetsuya's left arm. "Sei-chan even gave us permission to browse through his movie and game collections," she added, her voice laced with excitement. "For the first time!"

"Akashi doesn't like anyone browsing through his collections," Ryota explained to a confused Tetsuya. "This is the very first time that he would let us do that. I wonder why." The blond tapped his chin with his index finger, pretending to think. He was totally ignoring the warning glares that Taiga and Daiki were sending his way, even the amused smirk of Shogo and the worried look of Satsuki. "Maybe it's because of you, Tetsucchi!" he exclaimed, looking as if he just discovered the cure to cancer before he smiled knowingly at the bluenette.

Tetsuya blushed furiously when he understood the implication of Ryota's words. He didn't know what to say. Why was the blond teasing him with Seijuurou anyway? But a more important question was, why was he getting all flustered with this teasing? He shouldn't be affected, right? He gulped when he saw that Ryota, and everyone else, was waiting for his response. He knew that he should just act nonchalant and brush Ryota off but he couldn't find his tongue to speak.

He was, fortunately, saved by Taiga who spoke.

"Stop teasing Kuroko, Kise," the red-haired male said, his overprotective instinct took over when he saw Tetsuya getting uncomfortable. He then gave the bluenette a small smile when the latter shot him a grateful look.

Ryota pouted at Taiga for spoiling his fun but didn't say anything for they've arrived at the family room where Daiki was already sifting through Seijuurou's game collection. "What took you so long by the way?" the tanned male asked, not taking his eyes off the dvds in his hand. After choosing a game, he then sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

"Kise-kun took so long in the shower that's why," Tetsuya replied as he sat on the couch.

Ryota pouted while his golden orbs were filled with crocodile tears. "It was just for five minutes!" he protested.

"Five hours, you mean," Daiki countered making Ryota pout even more. The two then began to argue playfully while Satsuki shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Tetsuya just watched his friends bicker. He's used to seeing Daiki and Ryota like this and he knew that they weren't really serious about their quarrel, that this is just their way of showing their affection. He smiled.

Taiga and Shogo, on the other hand, approached Daiki and checked the game he chose. "Left 4 Dead?" the grey-haired male asked.

The tanned male turned his attention to him at the unspoken question. "Wanna team with me, you ass?" he asked bruquesly, but a grin was on his face.

Shogo smirked back as he made himself comfortable beside Daiki. "I'm in."

Daiki then turned to Taiga. "How about you, Bakagami?"

"What choice do I have?" the redhead replied but he got the other console from Daiki. "Just don't get in my way, Ahomine."

"Tetsu, you wanna play?" Daiki asked as he tossed the last console to Tetsuya who swiftly caught it with both hands.

"I wanna play, too!" Ryota whined.

"But the game only has four characters, Kise-kun," Tetsuya said as he swiftly chose Bill before Taiga could.

"Tch, you're fast, Kuroko."

"You can replace the one with the lowest kills, Kise," Daiki said then he cursed when he realised that they gave the girl character to him. "Fuck you, bastards."

"Why, Aomine-kun?" Tetsuya asked as he chose his weapons and ammo. "Are you implying that a girl can't fight a horde of zombies?" His expression remained indifferent as he charged ahead of a horde of gruesome zombies. "That's quite sexist of you, you know."

"What?! I didn't-" Daiki protested but was cut off by Satsuki who hit him on the head with a throw pillow. "What the fuck, Satsuki?!"

"You're an idiot, Dai-chan!" She stucked her tongue out to him when he glared at her. Taiga and Shogo laughed beside the tanned male.

"The one who has the highest number of kills can do whatever they want to Aomine-kun," Tetsuya added.

"Oi, Tetsu. That didn't sound right!" Daiki grunted then he scowled when he saw the mischievous, yet scary look, on Ryota's eyes. And the smug looks of Taiga and Shogo. "Whatever you're planning, you bastards, you won't succeed!"

* * *

><p>They've been playing for half an hour already when Seijuurou and Shintaro arrived. The two newcomers was surprised to see everybody, even Satsuki, so occupied by the game that they paid no attention to them.<p>

"I didn't know you have that game, Akashi," Shintaro commented as they joined the others. The green-haired male sat beside Satsuki who was yelling every time the Tank appears.

"That's one of my favourite game, Shintaro," Seijuurou replied, a smug smirk appearing on his lips when he saw the stats once the level was completed. "Who's playing Bill?" he asked as he sat on the arm of the couch on Tetsuya's side, his thigh hitting the latter's arm.

"Me," Tetsuya replied, not seemingly bothered by the contact. "Do you want to play, Sei?" he asked as he looked up at the redhead.

Seijuurou shook his head. "Perhaps later. I want to watch Tetsuya make a fool out of Daiki, Taiga and Shogo," he said which earned him intense reactions from said three males.

"Oi, Akashi!"

"Akashi, you!"

"You're an ass, too, Seijuurou."

Ryota and Satsuki laughed while Shintaro looked smug. Seijuurou remained unfazed as he leaned closer to Tetsuya. "Do go on. The three lowest kills on that level will be replaced by me, Ryota and Shintaro."

"That's chicken."

"Ha! What a lame punishment."

"And," Seijuurou spoke again, making everyone to look at him. Smirking, the redhead leaned against Tetsuya's side. "the three lowest kills would have to eat these cookies." He motioned to a plate on the coffee table that was filled with purple and green cookies. Everybody, except Satsuki and Seijuurou, paled at the sight.

Shogo was the first to recover from the dread. Totally avoiding looking at the offending cookies again, he muttered, "You're really an ass, Seijuurou." The redhead just smirked at him.

* * *

><p>"You know what, you're so weird."<p>

From the television screen, Seijuurou turned to look at Tetsuya with a curious expression on his handsome face. "Ho? What made you say that, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya pursed his lips thoughtfully. After playing, and barely avoiding eating Satsuki's homemade cookies, they're now watching a chic flick that Satsuki and Ryota chose. Daiki and Shogo found it boring so now they're already snoring beside each other on the floor. Taiga didn't like it as well and he made an excuse about checking his email on the other room. Tetsuya doesn't like cheesy romantic movies, too, and was about to head to bed when he was bribed by a glass of vanilla milkshake by Seijuurou. So now, here he was, quietly sipping his precious milkshake beside the redhead. And Seijuurou, finding it quite rude to sleep, tried to watch the movie albeit his attention was fully focused on the bluenette beside him. "Well, for being Teiko's head of state, you sure are having fun in here. Aren't you suppose to be somewhere reading papers and stuff?" Back at Seirin, that was what the bluenette does. He doesn't go to bed or eat unless Shuzo, Taiga or Tatsuya forced him to.

Seijuurou chuckled as he leaned back on the couch and extended his left arm there thus making it look like he had his arm on Tetsuya's shoulders. "It's already midnight, Tetsuya. It's not advisable to work this late. Plus, I'm not the typical politician. I balance my time well," he replied with a shrug. "I could say the same for you though."

Tetsuya shrugged as he sipped the last few drops of his milkshake, noisily doing it thus earning him a look of disapproval from Seijuurou. "I'm just taking advantage of my last two days here. I know when I go back to Seirin, I will be even busier," he said before letting out a tired yawn.

Seijuurou felt bad for Tetsuya. He knew that an early age, all of them were thrown at a very important position of leading war-distraught nations. He knew how difficult it was and he felt sorry for the bluenette beside him. They weren't allowed to enjoy the perks of childhood for they were forced to grow up fast. "You're right, Tetsuya. All work and no play makes one dull though it should be done in moderation," he said then before he could stop himself, he pulled the smaller male to lean against his chest. Tetsuya, if he was surprised by the redhead's action, didn't show it. In fact, he just rested against him comfortably, finding Seijuurou's rhythmic heartbeat oddly calming. "And it's good to relax with your friends around you," he added as he nuzzled the bluenette's hair lightly and inhaled the vanilla scent of it. _I miss you, Tetsuya._

Because he's already sleepy, Tetsuya just let Seijuurou do whatever he wanted to do. In fact, if he was to be honest with himself, he quite like it. "Right, Sei," he mumbled sleepily then he yawned again before turning his face to bury it on the slightly taller male's shoulder. "Wake me up when the film's over, will you?"

Seijuurou nodded before he placed a gentle kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "I will. Sweet dreams, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>"Affirmative. He's at Seijuurou Akashi's mansion. What's our next move?" a shadowed figure asked as he held binoculars and watched the seven young adults in the room. Three of which were asleep.<p>

"We cannot afford them to be together again. If that happened, the union of Teiko and Seirin will be inevitable and they'll be too powerful to be defeated," another figure said. "Tetsuya Kuroko must be liquidated soon. He's with Seijuurou Akashi and his subordinates and in Teiko. It would surely cause rage if he was killed here."

"And Shuzo Nijimura, Kuroko's stepbrother, would surely be enraged if something happened to his younger sibling. We all knew that he despise Seijuurou Akashi because of what he did to Kuroko in the past. It would be easy to instigate another war. And because Teiko and Seirin are major superpowers, the other nations who depend on them will be forced to take sides as well. Thus resulting to another chaos."

The second figure, totally pleased with the scenario building in his mind, nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's do it." Then the two of them moved to execute their plan -to kill Tetsuya Kuroko.

* * *

><p>-BANG!<p>

Tetsuya jolted awake at the sound of gunshots piercing the air. "What's going on?" he asked groggily as he looked around then his baby blue eyes widened in alarm when he saw Satsuki pulling out her gun from the strap that she tied around her right thigh.

"Tetsuya, come on," Seijuurou said as he pulled the surprised bluenette to his feet. His voice was still calm but the Seirin head could feel that he was tense. The redhead got his gun from the holster around his torso as he held Tetsuya's hand and pulled him out of the family room.

Satsuki followed the two of them out. "We must go at the back, Sei-chan. Dai-chan, Kagamin and Haizaki are taking care of the enemies at the front. Ki-chan is at the back, preparing the car for escape."

"Shintaro?"

"He's also on his way there, he and Sebby-kun are going to cover you and Tetsu-kun as you make your escape."

Seijuurou nodded as the three of them headed at the back. All the time he kept Tetsuya close to him. He was a bit relieved that he let all of his staff on a paid vacation for two days. Only his head butler remained but he have no worries since his butler can fight. Now he's wondering why are they under attack now? What are the perpetrators' motives?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they met a masked figure on their way that tried to shoot them. Fortunately, they were able to dodge it. Seijuurou fired back but the figure dodged it, too, then ran away. "Satsuki, you and Tetsuya go ahead. I'll see you later. Ryota and Shintaro will know where to take Tetsuya," he instructed.

Satsuki nodded without any hesitation. "Come on, Tetsu-kun. Let's go," she started to pull the bluenette but the latter resisted.

Tetsuya turned back to Seijuurou. "Sei, I won't leave you! Come with us!" he said, worry evident in his usually deadpan expression.

Seijuurou couldn't help but smile at the concern that his Tetsuya was showing him. It warmed his heart that the bluenette still cares, even not in the same way as in the past. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'll be fine. I just have to prevent them from going after you." He pulled the bluenette away when the enemy went back and began shooting at them again. "Go! I'll see you later. I don't plan on dying here, Tetsuya," he added when the bluenette looked at him doubtfully.

"Promise?"

The smile reappeared on Seijuurou's face and he planted a kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "Promise," he murmured then he watched in amusement as Tetsuya blushed. "Go," he urged them then he watched Tetsuya and Satsuki as they ran and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Sei!"<p>

Seijuurou looked up just in time only to get tackled down by Tetsuya. They're currently at the living room of Shintaro's house after they managed to escape from the redhead's mansion. Seijuurou obtained a gunshot wound on the shoulder and currently being treated by Shintaro himself when the bluenette tackled him and hitting his wound thus causing him to let out a pained groan.

Tetsuya, who realised what he had done seconds later, looked up at Seijuurou with worry and guilt clouding his adorable features. "Sorry, Sei. I didn't mean to..." he mumbled as swiftly got off the redhead. Faint blushes painted his cheeks when he also realised that he was almost on the slightly taller male's lap.

Seijuurou smiled weakly as he wrapped an arm around Tetsuya's waist and pulled the bluenette back to him. His wound and Tetsuya's amnesia be damned but he wanted to have the smaller male in his arms. To make sure that he was safe and sound with him. "It's okay, Tetsuya. I'm glad you're safe."

"Sei, what happened to your eyes?" Tetsuya asked, the worry in his voice not yet gone when he saw the redhead's eyes clearly. Seijuurou's mismatched eyes of bloody crimson and liquid gold was even darker than before that the former looked almost black and the latter a reddish-orange. The pupils were so dilated that they're barely even there, giving the redhead a formidable look.

Seijuurou gave a start at the question then he blinked several times before his eyes returned to normal. As normal as mismatched ones could be. "Don't mind it, Tetsuya," he said with a small smile to appease the bluenette before he turned to the others. "Is everybody okay?" he asked above Tetsuya's head.

Ryota nodded. "Yes, what happened? Were you able to find out what those guys wanted, Akashicchi?" the blond asked.

Seijuurou's face dimmed at that while Daiki, Taiga and Shogo growled under their breaths. "Yes. We were able to interrogate the last one before he died. They planned to kill Tetsuya," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Tetsuya's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "Why?" he whispered, voice confused. Why would anyone want to kill him? He shook his head, silently refusing the blatant answer that was swimming through his head. Wasn't he a realist? So why can't he accept the only answer he could ever think of?

"To start another war, fool," Shogo snapped which made them all look up at him. Taiga and Daiki scowled at the grey-haired male while Seijuurou looked at him with sharp mismatched eyes. "If you died tonight, it will surely create another chaos. You're with Seijuurou, what could be a better opportunity to do that? I think that's what those guys wanted."

"I know that," Tetsuya said, his voice blank as he rested his head on Seijuurou's uninjured shoulder. He suddenly felt weak. He didn't think he's ready for another war yet.

Shogo snorted as he placed a laptop in front of Seijuurou and Tetsuya, totally ignoring the bluenette's words. "Shuzo wants to talk you," he said, a half-smug, half-apologetic smirk on his face. "Sorry, dude. I have to tell him."

Tetsuya found himself glaring half-heartedly at Shogo but he moved to face the laptop and waited for Shuzo to appear on screen. Oh, how he hated this part.

"Tetsuya! What happened?!" the raven-haired male demanded the moment he saw his brother on the other screen. And the raven didn't fail to notice the way Seijuurou was holding the bluenette close, making him growl under his breath.

"A group of unknown, unarmed group tried to assassinate Tetsuya, Shuzo," Seijuurou replied nonchalantly making Tetsuya wince quietly beside him. Shuzo, being the overprotective brother that he is, would surely go berserk.

And he did.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU CAUGHT THEM? TETSUYA KUROKO, I WANT YOU BACK HERE NOW!" Shuzo stormed, his dark eyes wide with anger, making everyone, except Seijuurou and Tetsuya, to cringe in fear.

"Shuzo, calm down," Seijuurou commanded in his usual nonchalant voice, not giving any damn to how scary the man was. "One escaped while the other three were killed but we're tracking down the bastard right now."

"You better find that son of a bitch, Akashi," Shuzo hissed then he turned to look back at Tetsuya who flinched once more. The bluenette subconsciously scooted closer to Seijuurou who immediately rubbed his back to calm him down. "I'll get you there, Tetsuya. I'll be there in an hour."

"No, it's not necessary, Shu-nii," Tetsuya protested, trying hard not to flinch when the raven-haired man glared at him intensely. "I'll be there first thing in the morning. I don't think they'll attack anytime soon so calm down, okay?"

Shuzo and Tetsuya fell silent after that. Then the two engaged each other in a stare down for a moment and everyone in the room, especially Seijuurou, were impressed at the way the bluenette could handle the staring contest with the fearsome raven. They glared at each other for a few moments before the older male sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll wait for you. If something comes up again, you know what to do," he said as he discreetly eyed the bracelet Tatsuya had given the bluenette.

Tetsuya smiled in relief at that. "Yes, sir!" he mock saluted his brother which made the latter chuckle in amusement.

"Give it back to Shogo. I want to talk to him," Shuzo said. Shogo winced a little, suddenly feeling scared, but he got the laptop and went to the other room so he could talk to his lover privately.

"You can use my private shuttle. It cannot be easily tracked," Seijuurou offered once Shogo closed the door behind him.

Tetsuya shook his head, immediately refusing the offer. "No, we wouldn't let this incident out in public yet, right? I must use Seirin's shuttle to avoid any suspicion."

Daiki nodded in agreement. "Tetsu is right, Akashi. We have to be discreet as much as possible as of the moment."

Seijuurou scowled at that before he sighed in defeat, not liking the way it left a bitter taste on his mouth. What could he do? He wanted to protect Tetsuya but it seemed that leaving the bluenette vulnerable for any attacks was the best opinion. "Okay, fine. But I'll escort you to the base. No objections," he said then he stood up to get dressed.

Tetsuya smiled softly at him, making Seijuurou's heart jump on his throat. "Thank you, Sei," he said. Seijuurou smiled back, his smile a real one it shocked everybody else in the room for it was the very first time they have seen Seijuurou Akashi smile.

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Idiots! You failed! Now we have the whole Kiseki no Sedai on our backs!" a man with dark hair angrily yelled as he towered upon the man who managed to escape Seijuurou's assault.<p>

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but Seijuurou Akashi was so alert. Aomine Daiki was there, too," the other man argued despite the fear he was feeling over the angry man.

"Reasons!" the man yelled again which made the other look away. "Tetsuya Kuroko would return to Seirin in two days time. He might even be returning home now. He and Seijuurou Akashi should be separated forever."

"What are you planning, sir?" the other dared to ask when he noticed the sly look of his superior. He cowered when the man glared at him again.

The guy smirked as he watched his squirming subordinate. "What else? The best way to separate them is to have Tetsuya Kuroko's heart broken again. Let's see what Akashi would do if his little boyfriend finds out what he did during the war." He then laughed evilly, sending shivers down his subordinate's spine.

**Chapter Four End**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>GO TEAM VORPAL SWORDS! :D

-koichii


End file.
